champiñones navideños
by nikingk
Summary: un especial navidad que les dara un buen rato denle una oportunidad


Feliz navidad amigos, aquí les traigo el especial de navidad

Quiero aclarar esto sucede en el mismo universo que en el extraño de verde , pero 6 años antes , y un año después de que Mario y Luigi llegaran a el reino champiñón , entonces Luigi no conoce a Daisy y viceversa y también que soy pésimo rimando

Entonces comencemos

Lugar casa de Mario y Luigi

Día: 24 de diciembre

Hora: 8:00 a.m

*Bip bip*-sono la alarma despertando al mejor de los hermanos

Mario: cinco minutos más-exclamo el perezoso fontanero

Pero entonces alguien toco su puerta para despertarlo

Luigi: Mario ya párate vamos a llegar tarde –dijo al otro lado de la puerta el hermano menor

Mario: vamos Luigi, no te preocupes- respondió su hermano

Luigi: no pienso llegar tarde a ese evento, yo soy el que lleva las galletas – explico el de verde

Mario: ¿y exactamente por qué aceptaste eso?-pregunta el de rojo soñoliento

Luigi: ¿Por qué? , porque tú te ofreciste para poder impresionar a tu novia

Mario: ¡no es mi novia! , aun-dijo ya despierto

Luigi: solo arréglate y baja a desayunar-dijo cansado de la inútil plática

Mario se aseo y se vistió con su típica ropa de fontanero solo que se puso una bufanda roja, bajo al comedor donde Luigi estaba terminando de poner el desayuno, el estaba vestido igual solo que con una bufanda verde y unas orejeras color del mismo color

Mario: ¡Qué bueno, que celebras el espíritu navideño! , estabas amargado desde que llegamos aquí – dice Mario a su hermano

Luigi: discúlpame si me tragara una tubería no me llenara de alegría – dijo con ironía

Mario: ya, ya, no te estreses, solo podrías disfrutar de la fiesta- dijo Mario para calmarlo

Ambos se sentaron y comieron

Luego de eso Luigi metió sus galletas en una taza térmica y salieron de la casa

Hoy el cielo era blanco y caía nieve de manera suave y había una ligera niebla que acortaba un poco su rango de visión

Tenían que apurarse o la nieve taparía el camino

En el camino ninguno de los dos hermanos se hablaron

Mario en cierta forma sabía que era su culpa que su hermano estuviera de mal humor, aun podía recordar como hace un año llegaron a este mundo, ahora que lo pienso no es cierto ellos nacieron aquí, podía recordarlo con claridad, pero su hermano un año menor que él, parecía no recordarlo o simplemente lo ignoraba a propósito

Un accidente eso fue lo que paso

Ese accidente cambiaria sus vidas

Flash back

Una camioneta se movía por las alegres calles de Brooklyn

Era la camioneta de plomería de los hermanos (Mario y Luigi)

Iban a hacer un trabajo simple en una bañera, nada extraño

En esas camionetas estaban el hermano número 1 en plomería, todos lo llamaban cuando había problemas en la tubería

Ambos se bajaron denla camioneta enfrente de la casa en cuestión

Mario: Vamos Luigi, hay trabajo –dijo el hermano mayor animado por cumplir su trabajo

Luigi: Si, vamos no hay tiempo que perder

Ambo se acercaron a la puerta

Mario: será un trabajo fácil, entrar y salir- dijo pero lo que no contaba era que el destino tenía otras cosas planeadas para los hermanos

Tocaron la puerta y de inmediato fueron atendidos por una señora de tercera edad con una bata

Señora: Ha, son ustedes, gracias al cielo, no me he podido bañar

Mario: tranquila señora, nosotros lo resolvemos –dijo confiado

La señora dio paso a los hermanos hacia el baño donde se desarrollaba el problema

La señora se fue a ver su novela a un volumen altísimo porque es de la tercera edad y no suele escuchar bien

Mientras dejaba que ellos se encargaran del problema

Mario se metió en la bañera para ver la regadera

Mario: Luigi, ¿me podrías pasar la llave de presión? – pidió su hermano

Luigi: claro-dijo pasándole la herramienta

Mario quito la parte de la regadera solo dejando la parte de la tubería

En ese instante la tubería empezó a hacer ruidos

Mario: Bien, vamos que hay-dijo mientras metía el dedo en hoyo de la tubería. Pero entonces sintió como si lo estuviera adsorbiendo

Mario: ¿Pero qué?-dijo al ver como su brazo estaba siendo adsorbido por la tubería

Luigi: Pero que Mario – dijo viendo como su hermano era adsorbido por una tubería

Mario: ¡Ayuda! dijo antes de ser adsorbido hasta la cintura

Luigi: ¡Hermano! –dijo sujetándolo de los pies

Y entonces ambos fueron adsorbidos por la tubería, la señora no escucho por el volumen de la televisión.

Al final cuando los hermanos despertaron en el reino Champiñón, donde se enteraron de la situación de Peach, su amiga de la infancia, al principio esperaba que Luigi recordara pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no

Fin del flash

Luigi: y luego mientras salvaste a peach me pase tres meses buscando una salida, solo para que tu novia volviera y me dijera que todas las salidas estaban selladas – dijo fastidiado

Mario: ¿Pero cómo? –pregunto confundido

Luigi: hablas en voz alta todo el tiempo-explico

Mario: oh, pero sigo sin entender porque no te gusta aquí , tan solo mira – dijo señalado a su alrededor para que su hermano viera lo hermoso del reino que lo rodeaba

Pero Luigi solo veía el reino que lo mantenía cautivo

El reino que no le permitía salir

Luigi: creo que nuestro punto de vista es diferente

Y ambos reanudaron la marcha al reino champiñón ahora con el ambiente más tenso que nunca

 **Y aquí es cuando mi trabajo da inicio**

 **El autor que sufrirá un suplicio**

 **Pues no sería una historia de navidad**

 **Sin un relato en rimas, lo cual voy a detestar**

 **Pues yo para las rimas soy pésimo**

 **Y aunque no valga un decimo**

 **Daré mi mejor esfuerzo**

 **Los hermanos en conflicto**

 **En época de senbrina**

 **El verde en disgusto**

 **El rojo en apuros**

 **Veamos la** continuación

 **De esta hermosa creación**

Los hermanos arribaron en la entrada del reino champiñón, solo tenían que pasar el puente que unía el camino con el castillo y luego ir a la fiesta navideña

Ambos caminaron por el puente pero cuando iban llegando al umbral que llevaba a su destino el menor de los dos detuvo su andar

El mayor se detuvo un poco más adelante y se voltio para preguntar

Mario: ¿Qué pasa Luigi?-pregunto preocupado el hermano

Luigi miro hacia el cielo como si esperara algún tipo de señal

Luigi: ¿en serio a pasado un año?-pregunto sin dejar de ver al suelo

A Mario esta pregunta lo dejo confundido

Mario: si ha pasado casi un año-respondió esperando que su hermano retomara su caminar

Luigi: 365 días, ¿enserio llevo casi 365 días aquí?-pregunto

Mario: si, ¿pasa algo?-dijo esperando poder ayudar a su hermano

Luigi solo le dio el embase de las galletas a Mario

El fontanero mayor lo miro confundido, no entendía que pasaba

Luigi: lo siento Mario, no puedo hacer esto-dijo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria de donde debían ir

Mario: ¿¡Luigi a dónde vas!?-grito preocupado, pero cuando lo iba a seguir Luigi se perdió nevada que estaba sucediendo en ese momento

El hermano mayor no entendía que le pasaba a su hermano, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, aunque quizás peach pueda hacer algo

Quizás ella conozca algún hechizo para buscarlo o algo

El hermano mayor reanudo la marcha hacia el castillo

Mario llegaba al jardín del castillo de peach y los guardias lo recibían con alegría mientras adornaban el castillo con luces, no era para menos en solo un año había salvado a la princesa 3 veces

Al parecer combatir tortugas/dragón se le daba bien

Al principio cuando llego a este reino, no podía creerlo estaba en casa, en el lugar donde él y su hermano se habían criado los primeros años de sus vidas, luego se mudaron a Brooklyn y la magia acabo

, fueron a la escuela de plomería, se graduaron con honores, luego sucedió el accidente, el fue a salvar a la princesa, luego la segunda vez que la secuestraron su hermano lo ayudo, luego la tercera vez todo se puso extraño entre su hermano y el

Ya nada era como antes y pensaba que eso era lo que molestaba a su hermano

Mario: ¿Cómo se supone que arregle esto?-se pregunto a si mismo

¿?: ¿Arreglar qué?-le dijo una voz al fontanero

Mario se dio cuenta que había llegado en la sala del trono, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que peach estaba frente a él mirándolo preocupado

Mario: hola peach –dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

Peach: hola Mario –respondió con el mismo

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, eso solía suceder cuando estaban solos

Pero entonces la princesa se dio cuenta de que Mario no venía con su hermano

Peach: ¿Dónde está Luigi?-pregunto para romper el silencio

Mario solo bajo la mirada

Peach: ¿volvió a actuar extraño?-pregunto peach preocupada

Mario: si

Peach: ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Mario solo la miro y le empezó a contar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

 **Mientras los enamorados dialogan**

 **El fontanero menor corre por otra zona**

 **Y como seguro notaran**

 **Las rimas no se me dan**

Luigi caminaba por el bosque, aunque al principio estaba corriendo pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba yendo en ninguna dirección , ese bosque era eterno , o quizás era la niebla que lo hacía ver hace pero igual daba miedo , se sentía como si lo estuvieran siguiendo , a veces volteaba a ver para revisar si había alguien atrás de el

Podía jurar que cada vez que lo hacía oía una risa burlona

Luigi siguió caminando y volteando de vez en cuando

Pero entonces en una de esas, vio una bola blanca que se tapaba los ojos

Luigi temblaba de pavor

Luigi: un fafafantasma-dijo temblando el fontanero al cual le costaba decir palabras

Y salió corriendo despavorido por el terror que le tenía a los fantasmas

El boo solo se quedo viendo al fontanero mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera burlona típico de los boo

Luigi solo corría sin dirección alguna no podía ver nada debido a la niebla y a la nieve acumulada en el suelo, solo corría

El frio le pegaba en la cara al fontanero casi no podía sentir su cara solo podía pensar en el fantasma persiguiéndolo

Pero entonces la realidad lo trajo directo a la tierra, o a lo mejor era el hecho que se había caído por una parte empinada del bosque, Luigi empezó a rodar por la colina, hasta que choco con un árbol y se desmayo

Mientras con Mario

Mario: y eso fue lo que paso – termino de contar Mario

Peach: valla, no sabía que tenias tantos problemas, quizás por eso Luigi no venia cuando lo invitaba al palacio-explico la princesa mordiendo una de las galletas que trajo

Peach: que rica galletas-opino

Mario: si son buenas, las hizo Luigi-menciono el incomodo fontanero rojo

El silencio incomodo voleo

Mario: ¿y me preguntaba si tenias algún hechizo para buscarlo?

Peach: claro, creo que tengo alguno

Mario: ¿y a qué hora es la fiesta?

Peach: se debía realizar a las 9: am pero ha habido una tormenta de nieve está bloqueando el camino, así que se pospuso hasta nuevo aviso

Ambos estaban realmente incómodos, evitaban el contacto visual para no aumentar la incomodidad

Pero entonces algo paso. La ventana de la sala se fue rota por una mano gigante de metal que atrapo a peach y la jalo hacia afuera

Mario fue en dirección hay la ventana rota y pudo observar en el nevado cielo uno de los barcos volares de bowser con una mano que le salía de la parte de abajo del barco

Y en la parte de arriba estaba bowser que llevaba un gorro de santa Claus

Bowser: hola Mario, feliz navidad, no te preocupes, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo solo vengo por un regalo de navidad, ¡para mí!-dijo burlón la tortuga/dragón

Mario: no permitiré que arruines la navidad de la gente hongo

Bowser: no solo se la voy a arruinar la de ellos

Entonces una segunda mano salió del barco y capturo a Mario antes de que pudiera hacer algo

Bowser: también arruinare la tuya wuajaja-rio villanamente mientras el barco volador se alejaba en cielo

 **Que desastre es este**

 **Pobre gente hongo**

 **¿Quién ira a defenderles?**

 **Pues presten atención a mi narración**

El adolorido fontanero verde abrió los ojos

Todo le daba vueltas, no sabía dónde estaba

Intento incorporarse pero fue inútil aun estaba dolido

Así que simplemente se quedo acostado

Después de un rato ya se le avía pasado el mareo

Y entonces pudo enfocar que estaba en un pequeño claro en el bosque, lo más raro de todo era que había también había un claro en el cielo como si las nubes hicieran un circulo sobre el

Y no era lo más raro, lo más raro era que era de noche

Luigi: (cuando se hizo de noche, juraría que cuando Salí de la casa eran como las 8:30 am

Luigi solo dio un suspiro cansado y se puso a ver el firmamento que estaba brillando con fuerza

Primero se o trago una tubería, luego tiene que pelear contra el ejercito de una tortuga/dragón

Y después un fantasma lo hace caer a lo más profundo (literalmente), todo ha ido a pique desde que llegaron a este reino, incluso la navidad parecía una fiesta destruida

Luigi: desearía que todo fuera como antes dijo al cielo buscando una respuesta

Pero entonces una de las estrellas del cielo empezó a brillar con intensidad

Luigi: ¿pero qué?-dijo este viendo como la estrella empezaba a brillar con mucha fuerza dejándolo segado un instante

Luego de un rato de estar ciego, recupero su vista

El fontanero se tallaba los ojos para enfocar mejor una figura que estaba flotando frente a el

Luigi se llevo una sorpresa al ver a una especie de estrella amarilla con ojos flotando frente a el

Estrella: hola –saludo el ser estelar con chillona

Luigi: ¿hola?

Estrella: ¿tú eres el que hizo el deseo?-pregunto

Luigi: ¿deseo?-pregunto confundido

Estrella: si el de "desearía que todo fuera como antes"-explico la estrella imitando a voz de Luigi

Luigi: si soy yo, ¿y tú eres?-pregunto Luigi

Estrella: oh perdona mis modales , yo soy un espíritu estrella de las que cumplen deseos , y tu estas de suerte vine a cumplirte tu deseo, pero primero será mejor que te arregle-dijo esta y de inmediato usando sus poderes limpio y curo a Luigi como por arte de magia, literalmente hablando

Luigi: wow, gracias, y por cierto soy Luigi –se presento el fontanero verde

Estrella: el mío es luma-dijo la estrella-¿y en cuanto a tu deseo?

Luigi: a sí, quiero ir a Brooklyn, Luigi cerró los ojos y los abrió esperando estar en el lugar dicho, pero se decepciono al ver que seguía en el bosque

Luigi: ¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundido

Luma: perdón olvide explicarte, solo puedo cumplir los deseos hechos de corazón

Luigi: ok, de corazón llévame a Brooklyn

Luma: no de esa forma, yo vine aquí porque tú me necesitas, puede que tú quieras ir a Brooklyn, pero tu corazón se niega a irse

Luigi: perfecto (dijo sentándose en el piso), tengo un deseo y no puedo usarlo

Luma: de hecho si puedes usarlo , veras mi deber no es solo cumplir deseos sino también ayudar al que pide los deseos , y tu mi amigo necesitas ayuda

Luigi: si ayuda para escapar de este mundo de locos

Luma: no exactamente

Entonces luma invoco alguna especie de pantalla holográfica

Luigi miro la pantalla y vio a la princesa metida en una jaula suspendida en el aire sostenido por cadenas

Luma: veras la princesa fue secuestrada

Luigi: es lo típico, solo deja que Mario valla a rescatarla

Luma: ese es el problema, Mario también fue secuestrado

Luigi: ¿Cómo?

Luma: si y solo queda una persona que puede salvarlos

Luigi: ¿toad?

Luma: ¿Qué? No, tú

Luigi: ¡yo! , yo no puedo vencer a bowser solo

Luma: en parte tienes razon, pero no estarás solo, me tendrás ami

Luigi: cierto mi deseo, deseo salvar a mi hermano y a la princesa

Luma: no funciona a si, si quieres salvarlos, tienes que hacerlo tú, yo solo seré tu apoyo

Luigi: ¿puedes hacer eso?

Luma: por lo general solo poseo la fuerza necesaria para conceder más de un deseo o deseos grandes, pero las estrellas ganan fuerza extra en navidad

Luigi: ok, no estoy totalmente seguro de esto, pero lo hare

Luma: bien lo máximo que puedo hacer es llevarte al castillo de bowser, después de eso mi poder disminuirá haciendo que solo pueda ayudarte cuando en verdad lo necesites

Luigi: ¿solo al castillo?

Luma: prefieres pasar por los 8 mundos

Luigi solo quedo callado

Luma: bien pide tu deseo

Luigi: ok, deseo ir al castillo de bowser

Y de inmediato Luigi junto luma apareció en la entrada de dicho castillo

Luigi: oye esperaba al menos que dejaras adentro

Luma: upps mi error

EN ESE ENTOCES DENTRO DEL CASTILLO

Bowser estaba en la sala del trono observando la jaula de peach

Bowser: jajá princesa eres mía y ahora nunca seres salvada, esta es la navidad más feliz de mi vida

Peach: di lo que quieras pero aun queda una persona que puede detenerte

Bowser: ¿Quién?

Peach: pues Luigi

Bowser: ¿el Mario verde? , ¿Es en serio?

Peach: si seguro que viene para acá ahora mismo

Bowser: seguir ni pasa del nivel 1-1

Pero entonces alguien entra abruptamente a la sala del trono era un Goomba

Goomba: señor el Mario verde está al frente del castillo

Bowser: ¿Qué?

Bowser se levanto y corrió hacia la ventana del salón del trono que daba directamente hacia la parte del frente del castillo y entonces vio a Luigi gritándole

Luigi: he tortuga

Bowser: ¿Qué quieres bigotón y como llegaste hasta aquí?

Luigi: eso no importa, quiero que me des a mi hermano y a la princesa

Bowser: ¿y si no que?

Luigi: pues no planee eso

Luma: ¡Luigi!-regaño la estrella

Luigi: quiero decir, pateare tu trasero de reptil

Entonces el Goomba se le acerca a bowser

Goomba: señor, ¿Qué hacemos?

Bowser: bajen el puente

Goomba: pero ¿Por qué?

Bowser: quiero ver que tan lejos llega

Goomba: si señor

Mientras afuera

El puente cayó frente a Luigi dándole una forma de entrar al castillo

Luigi: ay madre

Luma: vamos Luigi no hay vuelta atrás

Luigi trago seco y luego cruzo el puente

Una vez adentro del castillo fue recibido por un grupo de goombas

Luigi simplemente salto encima de ellospara convertirlos en moneda

Luigi: aun no me aconstunbro-dijo recogiendo las monedas del suelo

Luigi continuo por una cuerd floja que lo separaba de la otra parte del castillo y si se caia había un piso de lava que lo haría desaparecer

Luigi: esto no puede ser peor

Pero entonces de unas tuberías que había en el techo de las cuales salieron plantas piraña que escupían fuego al fontanero

Luigi: yo y mi bocota

Después de esquivarlas cruzo rápido la cuerda floja para llegar a la otra parte del castillo que era un pasillo lleno de koopas de los cuales solo golpeo uno y uso su caparazón como balón para acabar con los otros

Siguió su camino en una sala con una especie de plataforma corrediza que se movía hacia delante

Pero mientras la plataforma se movía en ella saltaron dos koopas con martillos en sus manos, eran los hamer bros

Luigi: ay no, ustedes no

Hamer1: prepárate bigotón

Hamer2: vas a caer

Y se dispusieron a lanzarles martillos los esquivaba con dificultad

Luigi: (corriendo) luma necesito ayuda

Luma: trabajando

Y de repente apareció un bloque amarillo de "'?"

Luigi lo golpeo y de él salió una flor de fuego, la cual tomo y de inmediato se transformo en Luigi de fuego

Luigi: bien –dijo lanzo bolas de fuego la cuales dieron de lleno a los hamer bros que cayeron al vacío que había bajo la plataforma movible

Luigi: estuvo cerca

Después de un rato de andar dando vueltas de aquí para allá, aplastando gombas y tortugas, ya estaba llegando a la puerta de bowser

Pero cuando estaba en el último pasillo se le apareció kamek

Kamek: prepárate para sufrir-dijo moviendo su cetro y lanzando un hechizo de fuego

Luigi contrarresto con el poder que le dio la flor de fuego el choque de ambos ataques produjo una barrera densa de humo que le impedía a Luigi ver

Luigi: no veo nada

Y del humo salió un caparazón verde que le dio a Luigi quitándole el poder del fuego y luego otro que hizo que su tamaño se redujera hasta estar a la altura de

Un Goomba

El humo se disipo y se pudo ver a kamek usando una especie de magia verde para crear caparazones

Kamek: ¿últimas palabras?

Luigi: ¡luma!

Luma: ya voy

Y a Luigi se le apareció un caparazón rojo en las manos

Luigi lo lanzo pero solo le paso por un lado a kamek

Kamek: fallaste

Luigi: ¿enserio?

Kamek solo levanto una ceja pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta cayo noqueado debido al caparazón rojo que se había devuelto hacia kamek

Luigi: bien solo queda el dragón, ¿luma de casualidad no puedes darme una bazuca?

Luma: nada de armas de fuego, y aunque se permitiera, no me queda la fuerza suficiente tendrás que pensar en tu ultimo ítem

Luigi: ummm

Luigi estaba pensando pero de repente la puerta de la sala del trono se abrió

Luigi entro sin pensarlo

Luma: no me dejes aquí-dijo siguiendo a Luigi

Una vez dentro Luigi pudo divisar a bowser sentado en su trono y a peach colgando en la jaula en la parte de arriba de la sala

Bowser empieza a aplaudir de manera sarcástica

Bowser: bien hecho Mario verde, lograste llegar, pero ¿podrás vencer al boss final?

Luigi: yo también me pregunto lo mismo

Y entonces bowser se levanta de su trono y se prepara para atacar

Luigi se pone en guardia

Bowser le lanza una bola de fuego desde sus fauces

Luigi la esquiva por los pelos, y corre hacia bowser, este lo recibe con un golpe de sus garras Luigi lo esquiva y salta para pisar a bowser justo en la frente para luego caer hacia atrás de pie

Bowser: ¿y eso que fue?

Luigi solo levanto los hombros

La pelea siguió bowser le impacto su cola a Luigi el cual es enviado a una pared que es destruida

Bowser: ya te tengo –dijo el dragón acercándose a Luigi

Luigi: luma ayuda

Luma: ya pensaste tu deseo

Luigi: no necesito un deseo, necesito un milagro

Luma: creo que tengo lo que necesitas, abre la boca

Luigi le hizo caso y luma se le metió en la boca

Luigi de repente empieza a brillar de colores y se sentía más fuerte y ágil

Y se va corriendo hacia bowser el cual se sorprende debido a como esta fontanero

Luigi le lanza un gancho derecho a bowser el cual lo hace llegar al techo y volver a caer, una vez en el piso Luigi lo levanta con bastante fuerza y después lo tira hacia una de las paredes de la sala del trono la cual se rompe y hace caer a bowser aun rio de lava

Luigi: y por cierto, mí nombre es Luigi-grito al rio donde cayó bowser

Después de eso luma sale de su boca todo lleno de saliva

Luma: después de esto me voy a dar un baño largo

Luigi libero a la princesa y después a Mario y se fueron al castillo de peach al parecer la nevada había acabado y cuando bowser la secuestro todos los habitantes del reino se habían reunido en el palacio y pudieron hacer la fiesta

En la fiesta

Luma: estas galletas son fantásticas

Luigi: gracias

Mario: aun no puedo creer que hayas vencido a bowser tu solo

Luma: ¡oye! Yo no estoy pintado en la pared

En ese momento Luigi se da cuenta de que Mario observaba fijamente a donde estaba peach, que estaba ocupada como para notarlo debido a que muchos políticos asistieron a la fiesta y no le daban un minuto de descanso a la princesa discutiendo sobre diversos asuntos

Luigi: ¿hey luma aun puedes cumplir deseos?

Luma: estas galletas me llenan de energía, ¿Por qué tienes una petición?

Luigi: si escucha-dijo susurrándole cosas

Luigi se acerco a Mario

Mario: ¿y aun te quieres ir?

Luigi: no descubrí que era tan malo

Luigi: solo tengo una cosa que decirte

Mario: dime

Luigi: casi me matan hoy, casi caigo a la lava, unos tortugas me tiraron martillos y un dragón me quería comer y todo para salvar a tu novia y a ti, así que si no te casas con ella, tu serás al próximo que voy a echar en la lava, ¡capichi!

Mario: (en shock) claro, capichi

Luigi: bien, una vez aclarado eso, ¡luma!

Luma: trabajando

Y entonces Mario fue tele transportado junto con peach frente a los ojos de todos

Luigi: tranquilos amigos, es que tenían que hablar de algo importante

Mientras en otro lugar

Mario y peach aparecen de repente en la parte más alta del castillo donde había una vista hermosa del reino cubierto de nieve

Mario/peach: que hermoso

Entonces peach se dio cuenta de algo

Peach: mario mira –dijo señalando al techo encima de ellos

Mario miro hacia aariva solo para ver un pequeño muérdago colgando encima de ellos

Mario: (sonrojado) ¿sabes en mi mundo tenemos una tradición?

Peach: aquí también tenemos esa tradición mario-dijo sonrojada

Mientras abajo

 **O pero que felicidad**

 **Ya es imposible de mejorar**

 **El fontanero menor el fontanero menor**

 **La navidad pudo salvar**

Luigi: ¿ammmm nikinghk?

Nikinghk: ¿si?

Luigi: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Nikighk: contando la historia en rima

Luigi: pues suena horrible

Sara: eso mismo le dije yo

Luigi: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

NIKINGk: es un especial de navidad, no hay mejor ocasión para hacer apariciones especiales

Sara: si y estas galletas son buenísimas

Luigi: eso me recuerda, ¡luma!

Luma: ¡trabajando!

Mientras en el castillo de bowser

Bowser salía del rio de lava donde había caído

Bowser: (nota mental: cambiar los ríos de lava por ríos normales)

En ese momento una taza con galletas cae en frente de el

Bowser: oh galletas, y tienen nota

Bowser la leyó

= **feliz navidad reptil=**

Bowser: que ricas galletas-dijo comiendo una de las galletas

Y vivieron felices hasta que el autor lo decida

El fin

¿Y qué les pareció mi especial navideño?

No me salió tan navideño como quería pero algo es algo

Como seguro ya saben este es mi último fic del año

Volveré e enero con mas capítulos de mis fic de mis historias

Les dejo los link

s/11807293/1/escuela-de-ineptoss

s/12158042/1/el-extra%C3%B1o-de-verde

s/12174260/1/la-desicion

Chao feliz navidad


End file.
